Bikini Bottom's Got Talent
Bikini Bottom's Got Talent is a Talent Show based on Britan's Got Talent and America's Got Talent. It features different performances with the Prize of Performing for the Queen and a Cash Prize. News 1. Bikini Bottom's Got Talent Is On The Air. Judges SpongeBob - He is the main Judge and is often the kindest out of the 4. He is Based of David Walliams. Squidward - He is the picky Judge and can press his Buzzer a bit often He is based of Simon Cowell Mr Krabs - He can be cruel sometimes but mostly enjoys the talents he watches. He is based of Peirs Morgan. Sandy - She is often the Kind One and tends to really enjoy the acts. She is a bit Squeamish sometimes She is Based of Amanda Holden. Plankton - A Former Judge who likes a lot of the talents and even enjoys the gross ones. He is based of David Hasslehof. Contestants. Sign your name here if you would like to appear as a Contestant on the show. You must write your Name, Your performance you will be doing, What job you have currently (Writer or Producer ect) and How long you have been doing this performance for. 1. Da Nerd Seven 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Episodes There is a total of 40/50 contestants in total in the whole audition. It gradually decreases as it progresses to the semi finals (Because the judges pick the best perforemers) Season 1 (Season 1 has a total of 5 Audition's and 3 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Week 1 Auditions has arrived. It includes: 1. Da Nerd with his performance of Seven 2. SpongeBob and his Krabby Patty trick. 3. Patrick and his performance of I Wrote This by himself. 4. Squidward with his performance of William Tell Overture. 5. Larry with his weight lifting trick. 6. Mrs Puff and her performance of Saftey On The Road by herself 7. IRmjii with his Piano Peice of Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin 8. Gary with Poetry. 9. SuperFanon's break dancing performance We need one more. Sign your name in the Contestant section and you can get featured as a contestant on the show. Season 2 (Season 2 has a total of 7 Audition's and 5 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Season 3 (Season 3 has a total of 7 Audition's and 5 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Season 4 (Season 4 has a total of 7 Audition's and 5 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Season 5 (Season 5 has a total of 7 Audition's and 5 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Season 6 (Season 6 has a total of 7 Audition's and 5 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Season 7 (Season 7 has a total of 7 Audition's and 5 Semi Finals and 1 Live Final ) Production Team 1. IRmjii (Producer, Director, Composer, Presenter (Along with Kidboy24) and Anouncer) 2014 - Present 2. David Walliams (SpongeBob) 2014 - Present 3. Simon Cowell (Squidward) 2014 - Present 4. Amanda Holden (Sandy) 2014 - Present 5. Peirs Morgan (Mr Krabs) 2014 - Present 6. David Hasslehof (Plankton) 2014 (Season 1) 7. Kidboy24 (Presenter) (Along with IRmjii) 8. 9. 10. Sign Up Write your Name on the list and you are on. Jobs: Presenter (We need one. It's important One like Ant And Dec too) SuperFanon Excecutive Producer Supervising Producer Contestant (See Contestant Section) Anything Else You Can Think Of (Ask me though)# Awards Awards go here. Reviews. Put your Review of the show here. Don't forget your name. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Trivia 1. This was feature on the episode Time To Shine on A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants. Funnily enough it has the same Card.